Know the person you're sleeping with
by Ashlee shieldsD
Summary: Serena goes out one night to forget her sorrows and ends up at a guys apartement. Later she finds out that this one night stand is actually her math lecturer at college. Whats a girl to do? specially when she can't keep her hands off him!
1. Chapter 1

Know the person your sleeping with

Ok it's like this, Serena and her friends have just graduated from high school and yes surprisingly Serena passed lol!

Throughout high school Serena had been dating her high school sweetheart Seiya but on the day of their graduation Seiya broke up with Serena by telling her that their lives were heading in different directions.

And now our story begins………..

"What? He broke up with you!" Mina shouted in complete amazement.

"Yeeeeees on the day we graduated!" Serena whined, wiping her blood shot eyes with her tissue for the hundredth time.

"Did he give you a reason why?" Mina asked.

"Something about our lives going separate ways…" Serena stopped to blow her nose loudly.

"I thought he loved me Mina! He was the first guy I slept with in fact the only guy! I had even started planning our weddingggggggggggg!" Serena began crying hysterically in such a high pitch tone that the mirror was tempted to brake.

"Serena, Serena please stop that awful crying! Look, what I think you need is a night out. We don't start packing for college till next week." Mina said thoughtfully.

" I don't know I am all puffy eyed and I look ugly." Serena said feeling very sorry for herself.

"That's it I am going to round up the girls and we are coming over there to fix you up then we are all going out to party!" With that all said Mina hung up and began dialing the other girl's numbers.

The girls were over at Serena's house in less then an hour and worked their magic quickly on Serena, with Mina doing the hair Ami doing the makeup and Rei and Lita picking out a sexy dress. Once they were all done they called a cab and drove into town.

"Wow Rei are you sure you don't mind me wearing your dress it is beautiful." Serena said admiring the skin tight, low cut, red dress made completely out of silk.

" Nah its cool, but if I find one stain even a very small one I will kill you Serena, that means no eating!" Rei said in a threatening tone.

" Rei don't start I just got her to stop that awful crying." Mina said.

" I really doubt she could eat a thing anyway that dress is so tight!" Lita said beginning to laugh.

"Yes don't worry Serena you will find some one totally awesome that you will wonder why you spent even a minute with that worthless Seiya." Ami said as they pulled up to Blue one of the hottest night clubs in Tokyo.

" Well lets party!" Lita said getting out of the car.

Once they were inside they went straight to the bar to get drinks.

"I think I am going to dance first there a very hunky guy over there and he is giving me the look." Lita said with hearts in her eyes.

"What look would that be Lita?" Ami said confused, she is very new to the whole flirt game.

"Ohhh he looks like my old boyfriend!" Lita said totally ignoring Ami and walking over to the guy.

"Well Lita hasn't changed. I am going to dance, you guys coming?" Mina said as she began walking to the dance floor.

"You guys go ahead I think I might just stay here for awhile." Serena said taking up a barstool.

"Uhh ok, we will be back soon." Rei said feeling concern for her friend.

"Have you noticed that every guy Lita is interested in looks like her old boyfriend, yet some can look nothing alike?" Ami commented as they watched Lita chat up the guy in the corner. The other girls just laughed as they began to dance.

"Hmmmm Seiya why did you leave me?" Serena asked to herself in a soft whisper as she put her head in her hands.

" Umm are you ok?" A deep voice said from beside her. Serena jumped, ended her thoughts as she turned to the man beside her.

" Uhhhh…. Yes I am…fine." Serena said getting lost in his deep blue eyes.

The man began to laugh.

" My names Darien, I am knew here." Serena sobered up at once giving the gorgeous man with ocean blue eyes and black as night hair her full attention.

" Hey my names Serena."

"Nice to meet you Serena." The man said staring into Serena's eyes.

Silence.

" So where did you move from?" Serena said trying to break the silence but not breaking the stare between them.

" America, I got transferred here to work." Darien said playing along with the starring game.

"Cool." Is all Serena could push out of her mouth, the man before her eyes was so dreamy she has never seen such a beautiful man in all her life.

Silence.

"Wow this is a little awkward." Serena said breaking the stare and beginning to blush a violent red.

"Would you like to dance?" Darien asked raising his hand to hold hers, once he held her hand in his he noticed how soft her flesh felt within his rough hands.

"Sure….. ahem that would be nice." Serena said clearing her throat. As they walked to the dance floor Serena began feeling butterflies in her stomach.

As they reached the dance floor by request from a couple they put on a romantic slow dance. Serena rapped her arms around Darien's neck and they began to dance circles around the dance floor.

As they were moving slowly Serena began to feel Darien's hands slide from her waist down to her bottom. A feeling of electricity ran through her body. She had forgotten this feeling of excitement, it was absent from her relationship with Seiya for a very long time, she just did not want to admit it.

" Did you want to go somewhere more private?" Darien asked. With a nod from Serena they walked to a dark corner.

"Hey have you guys seen Serena anywhere?" Ami said looking at the empty bar stool Serena had occupied earlier that evening.

"She probably just went to the toilet." Mina said continuing to dance.

"Hey guys did you see that guy that had his hands all over Serena's backside!" Lita yelled rushing over with her new love interest that of course looked like her old boyfriend.

"What?" The girls managed to say all at once.

"Yeah I think they walked off in that direction." Lita said pointing to a dark corner.

To what began as small soft kisses had turned into passion filled deep kisses that were endless.

Darien slid his hand down the low cut dress and began to tickle Serena's left breast. Serena broke out in laughter.

" Do you want to spend the night with me Serena. I know we barely know each other but.." before Darien could finish Serena yelled out yes. They began walking out through the back exit and made there way to Darien's car. Darien opened the car door and let Serena inside, once he was in he started the car and they speed off to his apartment.

"We are here." Darien said gazing into Serena's eyes. He then turned the car off and softly stroked Serena's cheek. Serena moved in closer to him and began to kiss him softly; he returned the kisses with passion separating her lips with his tongue massaging her tongue with his own.

Darien grabbed Serena from the bum with both hands and placed her on top of him not leaving her lips. Serena slowly started to unbutton his shirt but as she was doing that Darien's hand was stroking her inner thigh and was making its way further up giving Serena much pleasure as she let out a soft moan. She began unbuttoning his shirt faster pulling it off with great force.

Darien began to stick his finger in and out of her making her moan louder as she unzipped his pants to reveal how turned on he had become.

They began kissing much more passionately with his fingers going in deeper. He then released his finger as she positioned herself onto his lap to let him enter her. Darien's lips left hers as he began kissing her neck and her breasts.

She began rocking up and down on him and he let out a moan as he entered her. His hands slid down to her lower back and pushed her closer to him to allow him to go deeper inside of her. Panting for air the two lovers stopped kissing for a minute to breathe still rocking back and forth Serena finally let out a loud moan as she reached her orgasim. Darien reached his soon after and Serena just lay on his chest with him still inside her just resting feeling contempt being in his arms.

After some time passed Darien decided to speak.

"Wanna go inside for round two?"

Well I hoped you liked it. Got a bit heated at the end lol. Please review and tell me what you thought bye guys. Love Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Know the person you're sleeping with.

Hey guys by request I have made the lemon in this chapter longer, I hope you enjoy this chappy, bye for now.

"Hey Serena, how have things been going for you?" Seiya asked meeting Serena on a sidewalk near the local park.

"A life full of tears Seiya, why did you leave me?" Serena said taking a step closer to her long-term lover.

"I am so sorry Serena I never meant to hurt you, and now that I have been apart from you I can't stand it. What I am trying to say is I want you back Serena." Seiya pleaded reaching his hands out to hers.

"Oh Seiya!" Serena whispered rushing into Seiya's arms for what seemed like eternity.

"Hmmm" Serena hummed as she opened her eyes to see that she was hugging a pillow. It had just been a dream. Serena took a deep sigh showing her disappointment then started looking around the room.

'Where am I?' She thought as she looked harder to find something she recognized.

'This is not my room.' She said in utter confusion.

Serena then looked beside her and saw a body breathing, with dark as night hair under the blankets. She stopped breathing and held her mouth to not make a sound, she silently stepped out of the king-sized bed.

She rummaged around the floor to find her clothes that had been scattered everywhere, the only piece of clothing she could not find was her underwear.

'I know I wore underwear!' Serena thought in frustration.

'Oh well he will just have to keep it I have to go before he wakes up.'

Serena silently tip toed out of Darien's apartment wearing all clothes except the frilly black g-string she could not find anywhere. She began to blush walking down the street to her house as flashbacks of last night came back to her.

"Serena where have you been?" Mina yelled from the other end of the receiver.

"Ummm well… uhhhh…." Serena said feeling the heat return to her cheeks.

"Well where were you, the girls and I were worried sick about you." Mina said not lowering her voice.

"Umm…I went hoeifhwithsoiumegiiuy" Serena said muffling under her pillow.

"What?" Mina said in confusion.

"Get your head out from under your pillow!"

"You know me too well."

Silence

"So are you going to tell me?" Mina demanded.

"Um…well.. Ok here is how it goes, I met this totally gorgeous guy at the bar last night and well things just got way out of hand and well I kinda went back to his apartment and yeah ahem…." Serena blurted out as quickly as humanly possible.

Silence.

" Well I guess that was one way to forget about Seiya. Was it good?"

Serena began remembering how it felt to have this man's rough fingers inside of her and how amazing it felt his tongue massaging her own.

"Mmmm…" Serena said getting lost in her sexual dreams.

"Umm I guess I'll take that as a yes." Mina said laughing at her best friend.

Serena did not reply but Mina could have sworn she felt her phone begin to feel hot.

'That girl must be blushing with great intensity.' She thought as she ended the conversation.

It has been a week since that wild night and Serena and the girls were packing getting ready to leave for college.

Ami, Mina and Serena were going to Rmit in the North of Tokyo and Rei was going to Latrobe University in the West, which left Lita staying at home as she was going to a cooking apprenticeship not far from her home.

Once all the girls had packed it was time to say their sad goodbyes.

"We will write each day!" Serena said holding back a fountain of tears.

"That's a promise!" Lita said trying to be strong.

"Well I am going to miss fighting with you meatball head!" Rei said trying to lighten the situation with a joke. But after this all the girls began crying and formed a group hug not wanting to leave.

The taxis were getting impatient so the girls said their last goodbyes to each other and their families and they were off.

"Wow that was a long trip!" Serena said stretching her legs.

"This place is totally awesome!" Mina said looking around at the huge buildings with grassland all around. The other two nodded in agreement until something caught Serena's eye.

"No way it couldn't be!" She said squinting to get a better look. It couldn't be him! It just couldn't be.

"Is something wrong Serena?" Mina said looking at Serena squinting. Serena just stayed silent shaking her head.

"Well we better get settled in, our first orientation class is today and it is for math." Ami said looking at a pamphlet. The girls began walking to their dorms. They quickly grabbed some paper and a pen and rushed to the math lecture hall following Ami who had the map.

"Oh no everyone is already in, we are late." Ami said panicking. They quietly entered the lecture hall feeling all eyes falling on them. Serena decided to look up at the teacher and apologize for being late.

'Ahhh! Its him! This can't be!' Serena screamed to herself, becoming as red as a tomato.

"uhh ahem… Hello girls please take a seat, I know it is a big campus but please don't be late again." Darien said trying to not show his own embarrassment. The girls nodded and began searching for seats.

"….Ok this semester we will be concentrating on Geometry and Trigonometry, there will be a big test at the end to determine how well you are going in this class."

Serena could hear the shaky tone in his voice and could feel the same nervousness within herself. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, so she kept her head down and started doodling on her paper. To her surprise the hour of orientation was almost over.

"And that's about all I need to tell you right now, tomorrow is our first class and I will give you then your first major assignment but don't stress we will be working on most of it in class. You may go." Everyone stood up from their seats including Serena and her friends ready to leave the hall.

"Umm Serena Tsukino can you stay back please." Darien asked not looking up from the papers on his desk. Serena could feel her heart race as she walked down the stairs to meet Darien.

"Umm…you asked for me?" Serena said feeling so nervous she felt her body shaking.

"Umm…yes Serena umm I know this is going to be a little weird for us seeing that it has turned out that I am your lecturer. But I will try to make it as comfortable for you as I can." Darien said taking off his glasses.

"How could you not tell me that you were a lecturer at this school you ass!" Serena said sounding more confident then she felt.

"Oh yeah because I usually spill all about myself to a complete stranger at the pub!" Darien said matching her yelling.

Silence.

"Well…. Well because of you I am going to dread my math classes!" Serena said braking their eye contact.

"Ohh? Why is that? Won't be able to stop picturing me naked? I know I do have a pretty good body." Darien said with a very cheeky grin, then licking his lips slowly.

Serena grew redder.

"Stop that! I take my schooling very seriously and I am making boundaries, which means we stay away from each other, the only time I will speak to you will be about math only. " Serena said trying not to get turned on from his luscious lips.

" Oh you don't mean that." Darien said stroking a hand down her chest and resting on the button on her jeans.

"Step away Mr Sheilds you are my math teacher and and what happened at the pub…. Well that was before I knew you were my math teacher!" Serena said not wanting to step away from him.

Darien took his hand off her slowly.

"Ok then I will see you tomorrow Miss Tsukino." Darien said looking into Serena's eyes. All she could do was nod.

Silence.

They stood there staring at each other for at least a minute.

'Oh what the hey!'

Serena thought as she leapt over to Darien kissing him hard with her own lips, he returned the kiss by separating her lips with his tongue and began massaging her tongue with his. Darien ran his fingers through Serena's long blonde hair, then trailed them down to her bottom where he squeezed softly. He then pulled her closer to him, rubbing her up and down his body. Serena could feel the lump in Darien's pants and this only made her want more, but she new this was wrong. He is her teacher now.

She pushed him away from her breathing heavily.

"We can't do this." She said disappointedly looking down at the ground.

"Your right." Darien said, he searched Serena's face and could see the disappointment.

"But who cares we both want it." He said putting a hand behind her back slowly bringing her closer to him.

She willingly went and slowly their lips joined once more. He took her by the hand and walked her to the door and locked it. Serena smiled a face full of mischief.

She lay against the wall urging Darien to come close. He pushed up against her giving her kisses full of passion, he began rubbing himself up against her and Serena gave out a soft moan.

Darien slid his left hand down to Serena's jeans to unbutton them and then pulled down the zipper. He put his hands down her pants and tickled the opening of her vagina. She became so turned on she pulled him over to the desk and pushed everything off his desk which made a loud crashing sound on the floor and took her clothes off and lay naked on his desk.

She dragged him on her and whispered in his ear.

"Take me." She then nibbled on his ear which made him let out a moan.

She separated her legs and wrapped them around him; lips never parting he quickly slipped a condom on. He picked her up by the bum and let her lay on top of him. She put her hands on his chest and slid her body down him. She then lifted her body and placed it down on him allowing better access for him to enter her.

In a moment he was in and they began rocking together in a rhythm. Their lips parted as she lifted her upper body up and put her hands behind her head. Using her hips to push him further inside of her.

He lifted his arms to place them on her breasts touching them in such a way they hardened from passion, he lifted his head and placed his mouth over her right boob and began to suck. Serena let out a loud moan and began rocking more violently.

Darien ran his hands down her waist and found their way back to her bottom. She lay back on top of him kissing him hard on the lips as he pulled her closer to him entering further in. After another movement going up and down they both reached their orgasims together and lay together on the desk till they could catch their breaths.

"Well…." Serena began, needing to take another breath in.

"This will be an interesting year."

Well I hope you liked this chapter, please review. Love Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Know the person you're sleeping with.

After the session of passion with Darien her college lecturer! Serena walked back to her dorm making sure no one noticed anything suspicious about her.

She didn't want anyone to notice how she felt on the inside. She was positively glowing, she felt as if she were on top of the moon, no one could take her away from this happy place.

"Hey Serena you stayed back for a long time, what did he want?" Mina asked lying on the top bunk reading a magazine.

"Oh ummmm…..well he ahhh….." Serena said twiddling her fingers.

"Oh I get it!" Ami said rising from her single bed in the corner of the room, opposite the bunk beds.

"You do?" Serena said feeling alarmed.

'Oh no she figured it out. Of course she did she _is_ the brains!'

"He is going to give you extra tutoring classes isn't he, because he knew you weren't concentrating in class and could tell straight away you would have trouble with math. Is that it?"

"Hey that would explain why you had your head down for the whole class not looking at him once, your nervous about failing math!" Mina said feeling as smart as Amy.

"Umm well. Ahem yes you caught me." Serena said trying to act.

'If only they knew the real reason for me not looking at him. If they knew it was because every time I saw him I thought of the size of his p…'

"Don't worry Sere we won't tell anyone ok." Mina said giving her best friend a warm smile. Serena just nodded back and lay on the bottom bunk relieved that conversation was over.

After a few hours had past Serena decided to go take a shower. At this dorm the whole floor has two bathrooms to share. Luckily for Serena one of them was free.

Unexpected to her knowledge, was a man across the hall staring at her with a cheeky grin making it's way across his face.

Once Serena had taken off all her clothes, she turned the hot tap on, followed by the cold tap until it was at a good temperature. She began putting shampoo in her hair when a hand suddenly covered her mouth.

She tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Calm down Serena its just me." A man's voice whispered in her ear trying not to laugh. Serena spun quickly to see a slightly wet Darien right behind her with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"What are you doing here! You have to get out, someone could see you!" Serena said in a violent whisper.

"What? Girls usually walk into each others showers, ohhh kinky!" He whispered cheekily. She just glared at him, still wondering what he was doing in her shower. He began to take his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Serena said confused.

"Taking my shirt off, after our last run I became all hot and sweaty, and well I need a shower. And well you know what they are saying now, shower with a friend to save water. I am just taking their helpful advice." Darien said unzipping his pants and taking them off as well as his underwear. After this was done he hopped into the shower with Serena. She just laughed and began frothing up some shampoo and tapped it onto Darien's nose trying not to laugh.

"Oh real mature little one." He said whipping the stuff off his nose onto hers. He then moved closer to her lips and began delicately kissing her soft lips as if they may brake. She returned his offer by returning his kisses. She placed her hands around his neck and intensified the kisses.

As they were kissing Darien run his finger tips down Serena's stomach and tickled her belly button, which made her giggle. He went further down and placed his hand on her vagina and begun sticking a finger inside of her feeling her readiness.

"Darien we can't! Someone will hear us, we will get caught." Serena said.

"Not if we are quite." Darien said placing his lips upon hers to prevent her saying another word.

He began to insert his finger deeper inside her, feeling her body shiver from every movement.

Serena led her hand down Darien's body and grabbed hold of his manhood stroking it gently feeling it harden under her fingertips. Darien's kisses became more aggressive as he became extremely horny. He pushed Serena against the wall (not too hard) and lifted her leg to rest on the side of the shower. He got really close to Serena and started rubbing himself against her, hearing her moan he rub harder. She grabbed his neck harder and jumped rapping her legs around his lower waist, allowing greater availability for him to enter her which he did.

Serena began rubbing her lower body against him violently pushing herself tightly against his masculine body. Hearing him moan louder and watching his eyes flutter she decided to rock faster.

But then something bad happened, Darien was moving to place Serena on a different part of the wall when he slipped on a bar of soap.

CRASH! They fell to the ground.

"Serena, Serena! Are you ok?" A familiar voice from behind the door yelled in concern.

"Ummm….uhhhh…" Serena said starting to panic.

'Oh no they are all going to find out!' Darien nudged her to make her speak.

"Uh YES! Everything is fine. I just slipped on a bar of soap but I am fine really don't even think of unlocking that door Mina!" Serena said hearing a rattle sounding like someone trying to unlock the door.

"Are you sure?" Mina asked.

"YES I am positive I will be out soon, I don't want you to come in because you know I am embarrassed of people seeing me naked. I am fine really." Serena said praying Mina would accept this and leave her be.

"Alright, I will be in our room, yell if you need us ok?" Mina said.

"Yes, Yes I will." Serena said urging her friend to leave. After they heard the sound of Mina's footsteps disappear the couple began to relax again. Darien was the first to laugh.

"Whoops, guess I should have been more careful where I stepped." He said with a goofy expression on his face. Then Serena started to laugh. They had almost gotten caught, their little affair almost discovered what else could they do but laugh?

After securing the halls Serena gave Darien a kiss goodbye and tip toed off to her dorm whereas Darien tip toed out of the dormitory to his car.

"Serena are you sure your ok? That was a big fall." Mina said feeling concern for her friend.

"Yes I am fine, I fell on my but that's all." Serena said looking away trying to change the subject.

"Oh ok." Mina said going back to her magazine.

"Oh Serena you got a phone call before from some guy."

"Who?" Serena said looking puzzled.

"He didn't tell me his name but he left his number for you, its over on the note pad near the phone." Ami said pointing to the phone.

"Thanks Ami." Serena said walking to the notepad. She called the number and waiting for someone to answer it.

"Hello?" A familiar male voice said on the other end. Serena froze she knew that voice. It belonged to a man who broke her heart.

"What do you want Seiya?" Serena whispered so her friends would not hear.

"I just want to speak to you please. I miss you babe." Seiya pleaded.

"Don't call me babe." Serena said distancing herself from the voice.

"Please just meet me over coffee is that so much to ask?" Seiya begged.

Serena sighed giving in.

"What time?"

"How about meet me at Leo's Coffee Shop in half an hour."

"Fine."

For all the way to the coffee shop Serena felt a strange feeling in her gut. Even though technically her and Darien were not a couple she felt guilty that she was seeing someone else behind his back.

"This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong." She kept thinking repetitively through her head.

"Hello Serena!" Seiya said standing up from his chair to meet his ex girlfriend.

"I can't stay long, I have a project to work on for college." Serena lied.

"That's ok, what I have to say to you won't take long." Seiya said keeping his eyes on Serena. She just nodded looking away to brake the stare.

'This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong.'

"Well I know I hurt you when I broke up with you at graduation last year." Seiya started.

"Ya think?" Serena said sarcastically crossing her arms together.

"Please Serena let me speak. I just want to say how wrong I was and that I want you back." Seiya said grabbing hold of Serena's hands within his own. Serena immediately looked at Seiya shock illuminating her face.

"What?" She said shocked.

"I love you and I want you back Serena. If you will have me." He said leaning forward becoming closer to Serena's face. She didn't move. She didn't know what to do.

Darien was walking down the street to buy some shopping.

"I guess I better buy some more condoms." He said to himself giggling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Serena at Leo's Coffee Shop and was about to yell out hi when he saw she had company. Male company.

"Oh Serena…." Seiya whispered kissing her lips softly.

Darien's eyes grew wide.

'What the! Who is he! How dare she!' He thought feeling extremely jealous and hurt. He couldn't look anymore. How dare she brake his heart, how dare she think she could get away with this! He thought as he stormed off down the street.

"Oh Seiya we can't do this anymore." Serena said pulling away from his lips.

"I just don't love you the way I did anymore." She said looking down to the ground. He didn't say anything.

"I have to go." Serena said running off not looking at Seiya.

Serena ran all the way to her Dorm room without once looking back. Once she got to the dorm room she opened it and shut it quickly behind her, resting against the door.

"Serena is something up?" Ami asked looking concerned.

"It was Seiya." Serena said closing her eyes.

"What was Seiya?" Mina said dropping a different magazine.

"Who rang before. Ami you answered, the guy who gave you that number it was Seiya." Serena said starting to cry.

"WHAT?" The two girls said together.

"He wants me back!" Serena said looking at the ground again.

"What happened?" Mina said, climbing down her bunk and hugging Serena.

"Well I said I can't because I don't love him the same way. I just don't want him to hurt me again. What if I made the wrong decision, what if he is the man for me and I have blown it what if……" Serena said starting to talk very fast through loud sobs.

"Calm down Serena! You made the right decision! He is a jerk and you deserve better." Mina said comforting her friend, giving her a tissue. Serena just nodded leaving Mina and lying on her bed crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Know the person you're sleeping with.

Hey guys I am sorry I took longer then I promised to update but I have been pretty busy. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

After telling Seiya she did not love him that way anymore she just couldn't think of anything else. She kept thinking she may have made the biggest mistake of her life, he was her first true love and maybe he still is.

'But he broke my heart, and he can't be easily forgiven for that!'

"Morning Serena, morning Ami." Mina said walking into their dorm with three cups of coffee from the canteen downstairs.

"Good morning Mina, thank you very much." Ami said reaching over her computer to take the coffee from Mina.

"It's morning already!" Serena said moaning and pulling her covers over her head.

"Yes Serena and we have class in an hour we can't afford to be late again, here take this." Mina said handing Serena a cup of coffee.

"I haven't even slept yet." Serena said taking a huge sip of coffee to try and wake up. Ami turned her laptop off and walked to Serena, Mina followed.

"You have been thinking about Seiya am I right?" Ami asked kneeling to Serena's side. Serena just nodded, staring at the polystyrene cup within her hands.

"Serena you made the right choice. I am sorry but we are going to have to finish this chat after class I can just see Mr Shields killing us if we are late again." Mina said looking at her watch.

"Your right come on Serena." Ami said picking up some clothes and passing them to Serena.

Once Serena was ready the girls headed to their math lecture.

As they were walking to class they saw a man with brown hair looking very stressed out trying to read the University's map.

"Are you alright? May we help you?" Ami said feeling sorry for the boy.

"I don't know where I am. I can't read this map." The boy said turning the map around tilting his head hoping this would fix the problem.

"Here let me help you, what subject are you taking right now?" Ami asked politely.

"Math with a lecturer called Mr Shields, I missed orientation yesterday so I don't know where the hall is. Oh I predicted this would happen to me on my first day here." The boy said almost at the verge of pulling his hair out.

"Well I believe we can help you, we do math with Mr Shields too come with us." Ami said raising an arm to gesture him forward.

"Yeah you can sit with us if you want. What is your name by the way?" Mina asked showing interest to this brown haired guy.

"Greg, my name is Greg."

"Nice to meet you." The girls said as they reached their lecture hall. Everyone was already inside.

"Dam late again." Serena whined. They decided to try and sneak in while he was writing something on the board hoping he didn't notice them coming in.

"Welcome girls, late again I see. Sorry if us starting 10 minutes ago was an inconvenience to you ladies who obviously believe you deserve to be seen higher then the rest."

" Oh no of course not…….sir." Serena said feeling weird calling the guy she has slept with twice 'sir.'

"Just take a seat I will talk to you girls later."

For some reason he had not noticed Greg coming in late with them.

"Boy your lucky he didn't notice you coming in with us." Mina said with a laugh.

"Yeah he seems to be in a bad mood today." Serena whispered.

'I wonder why?'

"Miss Tsukino I will see you after class, I will not have you disrupting my class."

"But I wasn't….."

"Silence please!"

After class Serena stayed in her seat and waited for the others to leave the class before she decided to speak to Darien.

"Look I am sorry we were late again it was my fault. You don't have to be so grumpy." Serena said sounding like a six year old.

"I am your lecturer, you disrupted my class Miss Tsukino." Darien said not looking up from his paper work.

"Miss Tsukino? When do you ever call me that when we are alone?" Serena asked feeling puzzled; something was different about Darien.

"From now on, I will not give you special treatment, not anymore. What we had was a fling that never should have started." Darien said still not looking up to Serena's face.

"You can't mean that. What has caused this change in you?" Serena asked coming closer to Darien.

"Finding out that you have a boyfriend. I will not be the third wheel, not again. I thought you were different to the rest but your not." Darien said finally looking up at Serena, but this look was much different to the way he used to look at her, now his eyes were cold and full of anger.

"What are you talking about Darien." Serena said reaching out for his hand. Darien declined.

"I saw you at Leo's Serena so please stop acting dumb it is not becoming of you." Darien said looking back at his paper work.

'He saw me with Seiya, so this is what all of this is about.'

"I can explain…." Serena said, but Darien cut her off before she started her story.

"I don't want to hear it Serena. What we had is over, you will now call me Mr Shields and I will call you Miss Tsukino. We will not speak unless it is math related."

"Why won't you let me explain?" Serena said feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Because I don't want to hear your lies now go away Miss Tsukino I have work to do." Darien said coldly.

Serena grabbed her stuff and ran out of the lecture hall crying.

'What have I done.' Darien thought to himself regretfully.

"Wow isn't Greg a major hunk!" Mina said, hearts forming in her eyes.

"He is very nice, and smart too, you should have seen the answers he wrote for some of those math equations." Ami said praising Greg's work.

Mina walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a gorgeous orange dress that came up to her lower thighs. She held it against her body.

"I am going to ask him out! I know where his dorm room is." Mina said undressing to put her dress on.

"But Mina….umm you shouldn't go you just met him….umm shouldn't you get to know him before you ask him out is what I am trying to say." Ami said stuttering a little.

"Ohh Ami its all cool, I just want to get to know him better. What is a better way then over a candle lit dinner ohhhh!" Mina said hearts forming in her eyes again.

"But if you like him Ami you did technically see him first." Mina said turning around to look at Ami.

"Oh no of course not! I I I don't have time for boyfriends anyway." Ami said trying to hide her blushing with a book.

"Ok cool, well I am off to see him. Don't wait up!" Mina yelled already across the hall. Ami just stared at their door for awhile then shook the thought out of her head and got back to her book.

Mina walked to the end of the hall and walked down a flight of stairs.

"Ok his room is 241, which is ahh there!" Mina reached door 241 and began to knock.

"Hello? Oh hey Mina how are you?" Greg said shyly.

"Really good! Come on lets go out somewhere." Mina said dragging him along by his arm before he had a chance to say a word. They reached Leo's coffee shop.

"I heard this café has the best chocolate mud cake, you wanna share one?" Mina said very politely.

"Sure, umm why not." Greg said feeling a little uncomfortable.

After the waitress came around they ordered a slice of mud cake and two chocolate milkshakes.

"So where are you from Greg?" Mina asked showing great interest in this guy.

"Well my family moves around a lot so I have called a lot of places home, The city of Tokyo was the most recent place."

"Oh wow me too! I live there, it is a beautiful city." Mina said feeling a little home sick.

"Yes it is quite nice." Greg said taking a sip from his milkshake. Greg detected a shade of blue from the corner of his eye.

'Could it be Ami?' He thought as he turned around to look at the shade of blue he had seen from the corner of his eye. It was in fact Ami.

"Hey look there's Ami!" Greg said his whole face lighting up.

"We should invite her over we still have a lot of cake to share." He continued.

"Ummm ok I guess." Mina said feeling a little disappointed that he wanted to invite another girl to sit next to them.

"HEY AMI!" Greg shouted hoping it would be loud enough for her to hear. It was she turned around quite startled from hearing a voice yelling out her name. When she saw it was Greg a huge smile rose from her face and she waved back. Ami looked both ways before crossing the road to get to Leo's.

"Hello Greg." Ami said eyes only on Greg.

"Hello Ami, please join us we have heaps of cake." Greg said totally ignoring Mina.

"Yeah um hi Ami." Mina said a little annoyed that her friend completely didn't notice that she was there.

"Oh sorry Mina how are you?" Ami said starting to blush a light shade of red. Mina just grunted in response.

The three began talking for quite awhile until Ami looked at her watch.

"Oh wow! Look at the time, I am sorry guys but I must go, I want to get started on our math assignment. See you at home Mina, bye Greg." Ami said rushing back to the dorm.

Once Ami was back at the dorm she found Serena crying on her bed.

"Serena what is up?" Ami said showing concern for her friend.

"I officially hate men!" Serena said lifting her face up from her pillow.

"Tell me what happened."

Serena gave in, she decided to tell Ami everything about Darien being the one night stand, how he turned out to be her lecturer, how they made love in the lecture hall and the shower. She didn't hold back, she was too depressed to care.

"Ok…. Guess he wasn't giving you extra classes to help you with math after all." Ami said letting out a little giggle.

"Amiiiiiiii!" Serena whined.

"Ok, ok look you need to tell him what happened between you and Seiya. You must not let him assume things. This is why he is mad, because he thinks Seiya is your boyfriend. Serena, Darien must care a lot for you seeing how he is so upset over this." Ami said.

"Yeeeah I guess your right. I should talk to him and make sure he listens to me!" Serena said jumping off of her bed.

"Oh and Ami please don't tell anyone not even Mina I don't want this news spreading past us."

"Don't worry you have my word." Ami said pulling out her assignment from her bag.

Hey guys I am sorry no lemon this chapter, but I promise a good one next chapter, they say make up sex is the best kind right ;) lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Know the person you're sleeping with.

Hey guys next chapter is up, I must say I have changed my mind where I want this story to go to so I hope you like it, it will be cool I reckon ;) I hope you enjoy and remember don't forget to review 

After Serena left Ami in their dorm room, Serena went in search for Darien, or how he wanted her to refer to him as 'Mr Shields.'

Something must have happened in his past to make him feel so angry over this. And what was he talking about when commenting that he won't be the third wheel _again_? Serena thought as she walked out of the dormitory and onto the University's campus. She decided to walk to the math lecture hall just incase Darien was working late.

Once she entered the west hall she began feeling butterflies in her stomach but she was not going to back out, she had to speak to him and clear the air.

She walked across the hall and reached the math lecture room. She peered through the window on the door. The door was locked and there was no Darien inside. Serena sighed as she leaned against the door. She didn't know where he lived so she couldn't go over, she didn't know his phone number so she couldn't ring him. Serena just realized how much of this man she did not know and it hurt. She had made love to this man three times yet she didn't even have his number.

Serena decided to go for a walk to clear her head, she did not feel like going back to the dorm room just yet. She began climbing stairs up to the next level of the building then the next until she found a balcony on the fifth floor. She walked out and placed her hands on the metal rails and let out a huge sigh.

"Why must all aspects of life be so hard to get through!" Serena yelled out across the campus, only people who were close to the building could hear and looked up in surprise. Serena just ignored their stares and looked past them to the beautiful scenery. Past the University was a beautiful wildlife sanctuary. It was full of beautiful trees and all types of animals, mostly endangered species were taken there to try and breed to increase numbers. Sometimes the horticulture classes would go out there to study the different types of plants and trees.

Serena had never been in the reserve. It was still sunny because of daylight savings so Serena decided to walk through the sanctuary. She turned around and walked back inside the building and down the many flights of stairs until she was on the first floor and out of the building.

"Serena are you ok?" Mina said running up to her dragging Greg along by her side.

"Yes we heard you screaming on that balcony." Greg said pointing to the balcony Serena was on two minutes ago.

"Yeah I am fine, don't worry about me." Serena said walking off on them.

She kept walking until she got to the entrance of the wildlife sanctuary. She opened the gate and walked through. The place was so peaceful so serene and very quiet. She took a huge breath in. The air was so fresh and had the hint of pine. Why had she never noticed this place until now, it was so beautiful. She began to walk deeper into the reserve following a path made from pebbles. The sound of the birds chirping, the wind brushing past the bushes and the sound of the crickets starting up was all to be heard.

But then something disturbed the relaxing sanctuary sounds. A drunkenly sound emitted further within the reserve.

"What on earth is that sound!" Serena said running to the sound before thinking.

The sound was becoming much greater as Serena ran deeper into the grasslands. Then she saw what was making the horrible sounds. A man stumbling along a pebbled path was yelling out nonsense sentences that made little sense.

Serena noticed the man had a beer bottle in his hands and beside him were at least seven empty bottles. This man was blind drunk!

'I betta find someone who can help this man before he kills himself from alcohol poisoning.' Serena thought as she was about to dash back the way she came but it was too late. She had been spotted.

"Who's there!" The man yelled as he spun himself around with a wobble to look at Serena.

"Serena come here baby we have a lot to catch up on!" The drunkenly man yelled grabbing hold of Serena's wrist. His hold was too firm. Serena felt as if her hand was braking off, it was loosing circulation fast.

"Seiya let go of me right now! You're hurting me!" Serena screamed right into his face hoping to wake him from this dangerous mood.

"Not until you say you are mine!" Seiya said pulling Serena closer by her wrist. Serena felt as if she were going to faint the combination of her aching wrist and the smell of his breath made her squeamish. She didn't know what to say, what could she say to make him snap out of this? She had never seen him this way before, maybe her rejection hit him harder then she thought.

"Now you know how it feels Seiya, to want someone who no longer wants you back! I would have given anything to have you back in my life but you no longer wanted me! And now I no longer want you! Do you understand me!" Serena screamed trying to pull herself away from his tight grip.

"You gave up too easily on me Serena!" Seiya said wobbling from side to side trying to regain balance.

"You dumped me! You gave up on us! And now you think that because that bitch Beryl dumped you you can come crawling back to me. Oh yes I had my suspicions about you and her! So don't tell me not to give up on you! If it were up to me, I would never want to see you again! " Serena yelled at the top her voice.

Seiya had lost all patience and was becoming extremely mad that Serena rejected him, because in his eyes he believed he did no harm. He was so angry at what Serena had just said he rose his hand up to hit her across the face. Serena closed her eyes and tensed up waiting for the vicious blow.

It never came. She opened her eyes in confusion and spotted the reason Seiya's hand never reached her face. Another man's hand had grabbed Seiya to prevent it coming into contact with her face. A sigh of relief left Serena's mouth.

"Whooo arrre you? And let go of me thiiis instant!" Seiya yelled still wobbling, beginning to slur his words.

Serena watched Darien's face, it was so cold and emotionless. He just held Seiya's arm away from Serena and kept it away. Seiya tried to brake free but in his state Darien had a much larger advantage. Darien threw Seiya aside and Seiya hit his head when landing on the ground, which knocked him out.

"Are you ok now?" Darien said still looking cold and emotionless

"Uhh yes I believe so, can we talk?" Serena asked taking a step closer to Darien.

"I am sorry Serena I have to get going I am running late as it is." Darien said making up an excuse to leave then turned his back on Serena and began to walk down the pebbled path.

"Darien!" Serena said urging him to stop. He did but he did not turn around.

"Seiya is not my boyfriend I just want you to know that, and if you stay here I can tell you the whole story please let me!" Serena said walking up to him. He still didn't turn to face her but he was not walking away from her, which was a good sign she thought.

'Man boys can be such babies!' She thought from Darien's childish behaviour but she did not tell him this as him knowing this would not help the situation.

"Seiya _was_ my boyfriend, he broke up with me last year at our graduation, just like that no reason no nothing! Though I did have my suspicions of why he did." Serena said thinking of Beryl.

"And of course I was distraught I thought I was in love with him, so it broke my heart. The night at the pub was well…. It did get out of hand but I am not sorry because you helped me cheer up. Then finding you to be my lecturer was well…. Proves it is a small world." She said giving out a soft laugh.

"Anyway yes I was not completely over Seiya when I met you, I am telling you this so you know the complete truth, no more lies. But I do not love him anymore I realized this when he rang me and asked me to come to Leo's with him. This is where you saw us. He was telling me how he was wrong and how much he misses me and wants me back but things were different. I no longer felt tingles when I looked at him I realized then that I was not in love with him anymore."

Darien decided to turn around.

"I saw you kiss him Serena." Darien said sounding more hurt then angry.

"What you saw was him kissing me and if you watched us for just a few seconds longer you would have seen me pulling away from him and telling him this can not happen again. The funny thing is I felt like I was betraying you being there with him, which is odd since I don't know anything about you. I don't even have your phone number."

"Maybe so but I still don't want anything from you anymore. Seeing you and him at that coffee shop brought back old wounds and I I well I think I am developing feelings for you much too quickly and I do not want the past to repeat itself. Now I am going up to the office building and telling them there is a man passed out in the wild life sanctuary." And with all that said Darien began walking down the pebbled path that led to the campus.

"Darien, oh Darien why won't you speak to me. Tell me your past please don't build walls up around you!" Serena yelled but it did not change anything he kept walking leaving Serena alone with a passed out Seiya and her thoughts.

After Mina walked Greg back to his dorm room she rushed back to her own hoping Ami was there.

When she opened her door she saw Ami sitting on the floor with her laptop near the phone to hook her up to the Internet.

"Hey Ami you haven't seen Serena around by any chance? Something is up I just know it. I don't think it only has to do with Seiya either." Mina said thinking back to the behaviors of her best friend today.

Ami logged off her laptop and closed it, she new Mina would notice Serena's unusual behaviors and felt super guilty for she was not allowed to tell Mina a thing.

"Yes I have noticed her behaviors too Mina, I wonder, what could be up?" She said walking to the kitchen trying not to look like she knew anything.

"Yeah I dunno but she obviously is not here so I am going to look for her. You better stay here just in case she comes back." Mina said racing out of the room again not closing it behind her.

Ami let out a huge sigh while walking to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

'No way I can hide this forever.' She thought as she took large gulps of water.

"Hello?" A male's voice said from the front door. Ami jumped in surprise as the voice startled her. She placed her glass in the sink and walked over to the front door to see a very familiar face.

"Hey Greg!" Ami said feeling a shade of pink emerge on her cheeks. She raised her arm to her room gesturing him to come inside.

"Would you like a drink? Mina won't be long she is just looking for our friend Serena." Ami said pushing the thought that he may actually be here to see her.

"Oh umm I didn't come here to see Mina." Greg said kind of blushing also.

"Oh?" Ami said losing control of her hands as they began to shake. She was so nervous but she tried to act cool and sat on the couch next to Greg. She could tell he too was extremely nervous.

"I feel bad for Mina but I don't like her in the way that I think she likes me. In a way I am sort of relieved that she is not here because I would feel even worse if she heard me asking you out." Greg said trying to act casual while saying the last part.

"What? You want to go out with m.me?" Ami said startled, for all the reasons she had guessed why he would be hear she had never prepared for that one. She was so clueless to boys and emotions that come with them.

"Uhh y.yes I do. Did you want to catch a movie?" Greg asked feeling his own body start to shake, he too was extremely new to this.

"Umm no..." Ami began.

"Lets have dinner instead. You can't speak in a theatre." Ami said trying to hide the laughter she felt when seeing Greg's face the moment she had said no to the movies.

"Great lets go." Greg said feeling excited as he rose from the couch waiting for Ami to leave the room before he did.

'Such a gentleman.' Ami thought.

Once Greg and Ami had reached the road outside the campus they hailed for a cab and jumped in.

"So where should we go?" Ami said her voice a little shaky fiddling with a blue hanky (a clean one) in her hands. She couldn't stop fidgeting she was so nervous she had never been on a date before, she didn't know what the rules were and what you should do on a date.

'Ahh I have not even kissed a guy'. She began to think looking out the window so Greg would not see how nervous she was.

'What if I am bad at it?'

"We're here, Ami? Ami you in there?" Greg said tapping Ami's shoulder to wake her out of her trance.

"What oh hey sorry, how embarrassing." Ami said looking at the pavement as she stepped out of the taxi. Greg just started to laugh, which made Ami look at him. What was wrong with him? Had he gone crazy? She began to worry about his sanity.

"Oh Ami don't look at me like that. We have made this event so nerve wrecking neither of us are going to have fun unless we lighten up." Greg said politely. Ami nodded.

"Your absolutely right lets go have some fun." Ami said blushing as she grabbed Greg's hand with her own and they began walking into the restaurant.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always I will try and update the next chapter as soon as possible, bye guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Know the person you're sleeping with.

Ami looked around in amazement; this restaurant was simply exquisite. There were crystal chandeliers on the ceiling and every time you moved they would sparkle beautifully. The tables were covered in red silk tablecloths, with candles lit on each table. This restaurant must be extremely expensive.

"Ah Greg are you sure we can afford it?" Ami asked still stunned from her surroundings.

"Yes I am sure, and it's my shout." Greg said taking Ami's hand within his own walking her to their table.

"You booked a table? How did you know I would say yes?" Ami said a smile escaping from her face.

"I had hoped you would." Greg said starting to blush while looking down at the drink menu.

Ami just smiled back. This guy was so sweet she had never met anyone quite like him. Then she felt a courage brew within herself as she began to speak.

"Ah remember Greg we are not going to make this night awkward I am having to much fun with you."

Ami placed her hand on Greg's hand and smiled at him, he nodded in agreement.

"You are absolutely right Ami. Shall we order some drinks? " Greg said taking Ami's hand and held it softly resting their hands on the table beside them.

At the same time as Ami and Greg's date, a man was nearing the end of the Krydten Highway, which led to the north of Tokyo.

"Hey man I am almost here, you home yet?" The man said in a tired voice that could show that he had been driving for half a day.

"Um.. yeah I am home where are you?" A voice from the other end said in a depressed tone.

"About ten minutes away I just passed Leo's coffee shop." The man said turning a corner down Mayson Avenue.

"Alright see you soon." The voice said hanging up immediately.

The man in the car looked at his phone seeming confused as he heard the beeping from the other end caused by his best friend hanging up on him.

'I wonder what's up with him?' He thought as he turned into his mate's street.

Darien was in his flat reading over the assignment he had made for his class, yet he didn't get past the first equation all he could think about was Serena. The way it felt when her golden hair brushed against his naked body, how good it felt touching her soft, smooth skin. Suddenly a noise emitted from outside his door. He got up slowly out of his armchair and walked up to the speaker voice.

"Who is it?" He said in a dopey voice, keeping his hand on the button till he had finished speaking.

"It's Andrew silly who else? Now let me in." The voice said sounding impatient. Darien didn't say anything back he just pushed a button near the voice speaker which unlocked his door.

Footsteps could be heard from outside until the door flew open.

"I am here!" Andrew said with a huge grin dropping all of his bags on the floor and collapsing onto Darien's red sofa.

"It is strange you know." Andrew began.

"I have been driving for basically the whole day yet all I want to do now that I have arrived is sit down. I am stuffed." Andrew said relaxing his whole body breathing a deep breath in.

Silence. Darien did not reply to his best friend, he had just picked up the assignment again ignoring all that was around him including his friend Andrew.

"Hello? Earth to Darien….What is with you?" Andrew said sitting up supporting his weight with his hands.

Silence. Andrew became concerned. He had known Darien for basically his whole life. He has been with him through the fantastic highs and the devastating lows. He recognized the way Darien was acting he had seen this before.

"Who is she and what has she done?" He said walking over to Darien.

"I don't want to talk about it." Darien said getting up and walking to his kitchen to open a beer.

"Come on Darien, I am your best friend you tell me everything." Andrew said following Darien into the kitchen helping himself to a beer.

" There is nothing to say, except that all women are liars." Darien said looking out the kitchen window.

"Is this about Ann? You have to let go, I know what she did was wrong and hurt you very much but not all women are like that." Andrew said sounding like a shrink. Darien shook his head, he didn't want to get into the subject of Ann again, it hurt too much.

"Just drop it Andrew I don't want to talk about it." Darien said walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh welcome back." He said walking off to his room closing it once he was in.

"Yes nice welcoming." Andrew said to himself with a sigh. Darien could be so stubborn. When he had made his mind up it was made in stone. Unbreakable.

He decided not to follow Darien, he would find out the reason behind his bad mood eventually there was no point in pushing it out. He walked to one of his bags and took out a folder. Within this folder were pages of paper work, a photo of a café, and people's fax numbers and phone numbers.

"So this is going to be my new business. Cute little place." He said talking to himself again. Andrew then got up and walked to the phone that was located on a small wooden table near the kitchen. He picked it up and rang the first number on the list.

"Syilca Brenden speaking." The voice said professionally.

"This is Andrew Furuhata speaking I believe we have an appointment tomorrow morning about certain paper work."

"Ah yes hello Mr Furuhata, that should be fine come round the café about nine o'clock, all the signing can be done straight away and you should have the coffee shop by the end of the week." The women's voice said in a relieved voice like she was happy to hand over her business.

"Alright I will see you then, goodnight." Andrew said hanging up the phone.

After the phone call Andrew decided to call it a night put the folder away and walked into the guest's room.

When Andrew woke up he noticed that there was quite a lot of light emitting his room. He turned over to look at his bed side clock and it read 8 : 30.

'Oh shit!' He thought as he jumped out of bed and quickly got ready for his meeting with Miss Brenden at 9.

"Hey Ami, finally your awake." Mina said all dressed and putting her shoes on.

"Oh morning Mina. Yes I had a late night I am extremely tired, I think I might skip our psychology early class." Ami said pulling the sheets over her head.

Mina looked stunned. Had she heard right? Did Ami the 'super nerd' actually want to skip class?

"Are you feeling alright sunshine?" Mina said pulling the sheets away from Ami's face.

"You must have had a big night last night." Mina said analyzing Ami's response carefully. By the way she began to blush Mina figured it out.

"Who is he?" She said eyes wide open a huge grin rising to her cheekbones. She felt for her friend. Ami has never had a boyfriend so this was her very first. Ami's first love how exciting Mina thought.

"Um well he um well you see its like this…." Ami said swinging her arms in the air trying to think of an excuse fast that doesn't consist of the four letter word 'Greg.'

"Well?" Mina said leaning closer to Ami the suspense of not knowing this new goss killing her.

"Hi guys." A very drained Serena said walking into their dorm room with the same clothes she had worn the previous day. The two girls eyed her warily.

"Serena have you been out all night?" Ami said expressing shock threw her words. Serena just nodded and walked over to the table in the kitchen where the girls either ate or did homework.

She picked up her psychology book and left the room without speaking to either of her friends.

"Ok now I know something is definitely up!" Mina said picking up her bag.

"I am going to psych class too, are you sure your not coming?" Mina asked turning her head back to look at Ami still showing concern on her face for Serena. She nodded.

"I better, there is no way I could get there on time, and I do not want to disrupt the class." Ami said lying back down.

"That's cool I will just tell them you weren't feeling well." Mina said waving her right hand at Ami before walking out their door. This left Ami all alone to wallow in her misery, to think of the secrets that she had to keep from her friends. She took in a deep breath and sighed loudly before deciding to get out of bed.

She was going to talk to Greg; she wanted to know where they stand before telling Mina the truth about their secret relationship. I mean if it was only a friendly outing last night then Mina wouldn't need to know but if Greg felt the same way that Ami did, which she was pretty sure he did, this was going to be much more then a one night thing.

After having some cereal for breakfast and getting dressed Ami locked up the dorm room and went to see Greg.

"Hello Greg." Ami said smiling at the face that lay before her. He smiled back at her, a smile that reassured her that last night was something special that he would want to do again.

"Come in Ami, I was hoping you would drop by." Greg said offering her a seat before going into the kitchen to turn the kettle on.

"Greg we need to discuss a few things. I need to know what lies ahead for us. I mean I need to know on behalf of Mina as well as myself. She is my friend and if we are planning to continue seeing each other she has to know, because I know she likes you…The same way I do." Ami said moving her hands nervously as she looked at the ground.

"Your right, I kinda guessed she liked me and I feel terribly awful about this she is a wonderful person just not the person for me." Greg said leaning near Ami holding her hand. Ami smiled and closed her eyes. She was going to do this. It was now or never. She must make the first move forward she must be brave.

She leaned closer to Greg and was startled by how quick her lips reached his.

When Greg had seen that Ami had closed her eyes he had been thinking the same thing and leaned over as well. After about ten seconds their lips pulled away. Each of them began to blush, neither of them knew much about this kind of stuff, which made it all a new and fascinating adventure yet a scary one at the same time.

"I like kissing you." Greg said when he opened his eyes, remaining close to Ami's face.

"I like kissing you too." Ami answered feeling a whole new emotion brewing from within her. She wanted to feel his lips upon her own once more. To feel his soft lips brush up against hers, to feel his warm breath on her face and to feel the electricity she felt within herself when his lips contacted hers.

Their stares became so intense. Greg raised his hand to cup Ami's cheek. She closed her eyes on contact and raised her hand to cover his. He moved in closer and kissed her again and again. Little soft innocent kisses on her soft mouth. When they finally pulled apart each one was shaking. This feeling was so incredible, a wanting neither one had ever felt before but it was more then a wanting for the other more of a hunger for the other.

"This is even more wonderful then I could have ever imagined. " Ami said with a smile that lighted her whole face up.

"I know what you mean, I have to tell you the truth Ami I have never felt this way before." Greg said holding Ami's hands within his own. Ami kissed him soft and long on the lips before pulling away again.

"I know what you mean."

Unknown to the two lovebirds was the fact that there was a person watching them. When Ami had come in earlier that morning, she had not closed the door properly.

About ten minutes ago, a person who had wanted to talk to Greg walked up to the door and was about to knock on the door. Though she did not when she heard a woman's voice, so she listened in to hear what they were talking about and to find out what this woman was to Greg.

She was startled to find out that she was practically his girlfriend! When she decided that she had seen enough she dropped what was in her hand and ran off down the hall.

"What was that?" Ami jumped out of Greg's embrace startled by the sudden noise.

"I don't know." Greg said getting up to investigate where the noise had come from. He opened his front door to see a rectangular parcel on the floor outside his dorm room. He opened it intrigued to find out what it was. It was a box of expensive chocolates with a little card attached to the center.

It said:

_To Dearest Greg,_

_We have just known each other for a very short time yet I already have strong feelings for you. Greg I think you are a really nice guy, a guy that I would love to get to know much better. I hope you feel the same way about me because I think we could have something really special._

_Love Always Mina xxx_

It was Mina. Mina had been the person outside the door looking in on Ami and Greg.

"Oh god." Greg said softly to himself after reading the letter.

'She would have seen me with Ami.' Greg said feeling guilty as he read her letter once more.

'She wasn't meant to find out this way.'

"Greg what is it?" Ami said worried for Greg after he had said 'oh god.'

"It's from Mina." Greg said turning around to show Ami the gift and letter.

"She must have seen us together." Greg said feeling so bad for Mina. Ami's whole face went blue. What has she done? Poor Mina!

"Oh no, this is bad! Oh poor Mina." Ami said looking at the door that Mina would have been near about a minute ago.

After Psychology class Serena had managed to escape Mina's questions and walked to their dorm room after waving good bye to Mina whom seemed to be in a hurry to be somewhere.

Once she unlocked the door she went straight to her closet and pulled something nice out to wear. On the way to her dorm room she had spotted Darien in a lecture hall and decided she was going to speak with him, this time making him listen. She wanted to work things out with him. Things haven't been the same since they stopped talking.

After she was dressed and fixed her hair she ran back out the door as fast as she could to that lecture hall in fear that he would no longer be there.

When she reached the hall Darien was still there marking papers. She opened the door slowly and froze when his eyes met hers. She could feel the tension boil in the room.

"Darien we have to talk." Serena said closing the door behind her. Darien said nothing; he took his glasses off and placed them on the desk with a huge sigh.

"I know, there is something about my past you should know about." He said in a sad tone.

Well there goes another chapter. I am sorry this chapter took longer to update then previous chapters, its just Christmas took up a lot of my time. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try and update the next chapter quicker. Well I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas, and I hope all have a wonderful New Year.

Love Ash


	7. Chapter 7

**Know the person you're sleeping with.**

Serena stood beside Darien waiting for him to start talking again. She began to feel extremely nervous. She has wanted Darien to open up about his past for so long and now that it is finally happening she was unsure she still wanted to know. Serena began to feel her body freeze over as Darien's lips opened.

" Ok well here is the truth. I have been avoiding it for so long trying to tell myself it was just a bad dream and did not really happen but I know better."

Serena could feel Darien's hurt just by looking into his glazed over eyes. Did she really want him to uncover such a depressing memory from his past?

She began walking closer to him to try and snap him back to reality but he turned his head away from hers and continued his story.

" I had just started my University degree for teaching when I met…. When I met Anne." Darien said fighting back tears.

That's it Serena couldn't put him through so much pain, maybe it was better for him not to uncover this memory to her.

"Darien that's enough, I can't stand seeing you in so much pain just to remember this memory." Serena said grabbing hold of Darien's hand. His eyes changed to a deep passionate blue as he looked down at Serena.

"But I have to Serena, I think talking about it may actually help me get passed it and be able to move on with my life." Darien answered letting go of Serena's arms and walked over to the window in the top right hand corner of the room.

"We actually met in that courtyard next to those rose bushes. We were so young and innocent. I fell hard for her, she was like no one else I had ever met." Serena just starred at him in silence, listening to every word he said.

"We were taking the same course in teaching so we began talking instantly about things we had in common, which turned out to be a lot. After being friends for a year we both decided we wanted more from this friendship and moved it up a step. After that, things just got heated way to quickly, I fell way to hard for this girl and thought she was feeling the same things for me but obviously it wasn't reciprocated. "

'Oh no what did this women do to him?' Serena said feeling his pain when thinking about Seiya.

"Well anyway after about two years of going out I decided to ask Anne to marry me." Darien paused for a moment, feeling like he couldn't go on. Tears began forming in his eyes.

"You don't have to cont…"

"And she said yes. I thought I was the luckiest man on this planet until the second rehearsal night. I found my bride to be and my best friend at the time having sex in my car, while she was still in the wedding dress she was going to wear to hers and my wedding!"

Serena gasped,

'Ok his story beats her one by far.'

"What happened after that?" Serena said walking closer to him.

"I confronted her later that night and she confessed everything. She had said that she was getting cold feet about our wedding and screwed Jadeite because she wanted to know if she still had feelings for me. After she said she felt nothing for him and begged me to forgive her I did. Stupid I know but I loved her so dam much I didn't want to lose her. So I became the third wheel. Unknowing to me at the time, was her little affairs with Jadeite, they had not deceased. I only found this out after I married the tramp." Darien began raising his voice as he hit the wall.

"I ended it immediately once I found out her affairs had not finished. I remember she threatened that if I broke it off she would make the divorce extremely messy and take everything I owned. I didn't know what to do." Darien said closing his eyes to try and hide his pain from Serena. Serena felt so bad for Darien, she had never seen this side of Darien so broken and vulnerable, she began to feel closer to him once more. She felt privileged that he was sharing this information with her.

"But Andrew helped me see straight, I couldn't stay with her on the bases of her threat so I ended it and it was messy just as she promised. The divorce arrangements went for months! But when it was finally through I didn't lose everything but she did get more then she deserved." Darien said with true hatred in his eyes.

Serena did not speak; she had no idea what to say to him. They stood in silence for at least ten minutes until Darien finally spoke. He turned to Serena and said,

"Do you understand now why I reacted the way I did when seeing you and Seiya?" Serena nodded finally understanding.

"I understand, but now you must understand my situation with Seiya, it is not what you think. It is nothing at all like Anne. I would never ever hurt you like she did, understand me?" Serena said grabbing both of his hands hard giving him a strong stare to show her innocence to him. He searched her eyes for a while but saw no sign of lies so nodded.

She began to explain her situation with Seiya again and was thrilled that he actually listened this time.

"So he just broke it off like that at your graduation?" Darien said stunned by the end of her story. She just nodded remembering how hurt she had been from Seiya.

"See we aren't so different after all, we have both been hurt by people we loved dearly. But I don't want to lose you too because I care for you." Serena said kissing him softly on his lips.

" I don't want to lose you either, but lets just take it a little slower this time round. I want to get to know you better how about I take you on a date." Serena laughed at this they had slept together at least three times yet have not gone on a first date. Darien picked this up too and began to laugh as he wrapped his arms around Serena and gave her a long, tight hug.

After finding out that Mina was the one that caught Ami and Greg kissing, Ami ran out of Greg's room in search for Mina but could not find her anywhere. After searching for at least three hours she gave up and just waited in their dorm for her to come there.

Mina had run to Leo's coffee shop and just collapsed into one of the plastic chairs out the front and waited for a waiter. She couldn't believe what she had seen but she had to trust in her sight. She placed her head in her hands. How could she be so stupid? Of course those two liked each other it was obvious there was chemistry between them.

'Guess I just didn't notice. Or didn't want to notice.' Mina thought as she sighed loudly.

"Wow someone seems down in the dumps." A smooth male voice said standing beside her. Mina startled, jumped in her seat.

"Oh wow I am sorry didn't mean to startle you." He said scratching the back of his head letting out a chuckle.

"No no it's cool, my mind was planets away." Mina said looking up to the waiter. She gave him a confused stare, she thought she knew all the waiters who worked here, and she came by frequently enough.

"My name is Andrew, I am knew here." Andrew said taking out a pad from his apron.

"Hi my name is Mina." Mina said in a sad tone. Usually she would have jumped to the opportunity of flirting with this hunk and getting his number but she just didn't want to. She was sick of all that.

"What can I get you Mina?" Andrew said admiring her long golden hair.

"A chocolate milkshake. Actually better make it a double choc." She said putting down the menu and collapsing in her hands again. Andrew stared in confusion; he wondered how someone so beautiful could be so sad.

After about ten minutes Andrew returned with her double choc milkshake.

"Here you go." Andrew said placing it carefully on the table. Mina lifted her head from her hands to reach for her purse.

"How much do I owe you?" Mina said looking through her purse.

Andrew starred in confusion she was showing not even the slightest interest in him, was he that ugly? No no of course not, she must have a boyfriend. Yes a boyfriend that must be it Andrew thought.

"No charge." Andrew said, hoping for a little eye contact, it worked.

"Excuse me?" Mina said looking up at Andrew confused.

"It's on the house." He said smiling and gave her a wink with his left eye and walked back inside the shop. Mina was shocked; she got something for free without using her 'assets'. (Flirting, showing skin, smiling, showing cleavage, etc.)

'Hmm strange.' Mina thought as she got stuck into her double choc milkshake.

Once Mina had finished her milkshake she got up out of her chair and picked up her bag, which was hanging on the chair beside her. Someone from inside noticed she was getting up to leave. He grabbed a cloth and a bottle of cleaning spray and headed outside.

"I hope you enjoyed the milkshake." Andrew said to the back of Mina. She stopped and turned around.

"Yes thank you very much, it was very kind of you giving it to me for free." Mina said smiling at him, she gave him a bow and turned around ready to walk off.

"I hope I see you around here some time soon." Andrew said not wanting to give up on this blonde beauty. She just waved back and kept walking, she was stunned. Someone was showing her interest and she was only being herself she hadn't even began her flirting games and her makeup was terrible in this light.

'Odd.' She thought. Though he was very attractive Mina had had enough of boys for one day, they always seem to like someone else who doesn't even flirt with them.

Then suddenly a light switch on within Mina.

'Maybe guys like girls to be themselves. They could be intimidated by those who flirt hardcore with them, it may scare them.' She thought with memories of the past to support this.

'Interesting.' She thought as she walked down the street back to the University.

**Hey guys sorry it took me awhile to update, I was on a youth camp for a week. So when I got back I quickly wrote you guys another chapter, so I apologize for grammar and spelling problems.**

**I hope you liked the chapter and I promise the next chapter will not take as long to update.**

**Love you all and thank you all for your wonderful reviews keep them coming I love to know what you guys think of my story. **

Love Ash 


	8. Chapter 8

Know the person you're sleeping with.

_**VALENTINE'S DAY PART ONE**_

It has been a week since Darien's hurtful confession and the uncovering of Amy and Greg's secret relationship. Ami and Mina barely speak to each other. Or to make things more truthful, it was Mina who would not speak to Ami. Ami tried many times to spark up a conversation between them but it was no use, Mina could be very stubborn.

Today was Friday, the last day of the week and also Valentine's Day. The girls were sitting down in their last class of the day, Psychology. After about half an hour listening to the teacher explaining the roles of the Cerebellum, which is to control smooth muscle coordination, the bell rang.

"Oh thank god the bell finally went!" Serena said raising her head from the table, looking a little groggy, with a little bit of drool in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh Serena, you didn't find that interesting?" Ami begun, gathering her books.

"I just love the Human Brain it is such an interesting subject. Tomorrow we are talking about the four different lobes of the brain and their functions."

"Please Ami you're making me want to sleep again." Serena said, covering her mouth as she began to yawn.

"Hey where did Mina go?" Serena stopped and looked around and then turned to face a very sad looking Ami.

"I am afraid her and I aren't the best of friends at the moment." Ami said beginning to walk again holding on to her books tight, as she gazed at the floor.

"Yeah I have been noticing the tension between you two for about a week now. What happened?" Serena asked walking to catch up to Ami.

"Well it is kind of a long story." Ami sighed keeping her gaze at the floor.

"Well this is a long hallway." Serena joked to try and brighten Ami's mood.

"Ok, I will tell you." Ami said giving in. She told Serena everything about her growing affections for Greg and also Mina's growing affections for Greg, then she finished the explanation with how Mina caught Ami and Greg kissing.

"Dam." Serena said taking time to absorb all the new information

"Well Ami I am sure she will come around. I mean technically Greg wasn't her boyfriend, it is just a shame that she found out about you the way she did." Serena said comforting her friend by placing her hand on Ami's shoulder.

"Don't worry she will come round."

"I hope so." Ami said finally taking her gaze off the floor.

After walking down three flights of stairs, they were almost out of the Social Science wing where they took Psychology. Although before they exited the building someone from behind them yelled out Serena's name. It was Darien.

"Hey Darien!" Serena said her whole face lighting up.

Then she saw that Darien was carrying something behind his back. Serena grew intrigued and asked him what he was hiding.

He looked at Ami and then back at Serena giving her a 'can't we be alone for this?' look. Ami got his subtle hint and told them she was off to do her Disabilities assignment and waved them fair well.

"I have a special surprise for you, you better be free tonight." Darien demanded revealing what was behind his back then handing it to Serena. It was a beautiful red rose with a piece of velvet material that felt like silk at the touch. This material was rapped around the rose's long stem. Serena touched it questionably.

"What is this for?"

"Well…." Darien said taking the material by the ends and slowly pulling it toward him, watching it slowly unravel from the rose's stem.

"This my dear, is to cover your eyes."

"Excuse me?" Serena said letting out a chuckle.

"Tonight is all going to be a surprise, tonight is when we make our first date."

Serena smiled and became so excited she ran to Darien giving him a huge hug and started to giggle excitedly.

"Shall we go madam?" Darien asked in a very posh voice, placing a very posh look on his face. Serena couldn't help but laugh again.

"But I am not dressed to go out."

"Oh but you will be." Darien said reaching out his hand for Serena to accept, which she did while continuing to giggle.

After Psychology class Mina walked as quickly as she could to get away from Ami. She felt a little bad but she couldn't help ignoring her. Every time she looked at Ami she remembered the whole Greg situation and it made her feel like an idiot for making all these moves on a guy who is totally not interested.

She decided after class she would go to her favorite hangout place, Leo's coffee shop. When she arrived she walked to her regular table where she had been sitting for the past week. She hoped no one else was sitting there. Once she reached her table she was relieved to find it empty. When she sat down she noticed a yellow rose lying on the table. She rolled her eyes.

'Stupid Valentine's day, it is just a stupid day that makes girls like me more depressed that we have no guy.' She thought as she slouched into her chair. She sighed loudly as she looked down at the rose. It was very pretty, with a long stem featuring a couple of leaves but no thorns. As Mina looked at the stem she noticed there was a card on it. She knew it wasn't hers but she was fascinated to read what some corny jerk had to say. When she flipped over the card she was startled to read her name. Even though she was stunned she read on.

_Dearest Mina,_

_I see you sit at this lonely table every day and everyday I become even fonder of you. I haven't known you long but would sure love to get to know you better, if you are curios as to know who I am, meet me at the Tokyo Cytroten Flower Gardens where the big bird bath is situated._

_Love Always,_

_You're Secret Admirer._

"Wow someone is blushing." Andrew laughed as he pulled out his pad from his apron pocket.

"Who's the rose from?" He asked with a smile. Though he was speaking to her he got no answer in reply.

"Hello earth to Mina!" Andrew said shaking her shoulder to try and snap her out of the daze she was in.

"Sorry huh? Oh hey Andrew, sorry about that, hehe." She said scratching her head.

"Where did you fly off to, Venus?" Andrew joked.

Mina gave out a laugh and shook her head.

"Nice rose is it yours?" Mina nodded.

"Who is the guy who has suddenly made you speechless?" Andrew asked in a joking tone.

"I umm…I dunno some secret admirer." Mina said in disbelief rereading her card.

'Who could it be?' Mina thought to herself.

"Hello, earth to Mina?" Andrew said chuckling.

"Huh?"

"What can I get for you today? Oh dazed one."

"I um.. seem to have lost my appetite. Sorry Andrew I have to go." Mina said grabbing the rose and walking out of the coffee shop.

Once Mina reached Cytroten Flower Gardens she began having doubts.

'What am I doing here? This could be some mad man.' But even with all the warnings of how dangerous this could be, she was just too curious to not go. Once she reached the birdbath there was no one there, but located on the birdbath was another yellow rose with another letter.

_Dearest Mina,_

_I see I have caught your interest, if you are still curious as to who I am go home, dress yourself up in your finest dress and come to Le De Rauche' Restaurant at 7. I will be in the far right corner where their kitchen almost begins. There will be a yellow rose at my table._

_Looking forward to seeing your beautiful face._

_Love your secret admirer._

After reading the note from her 'secret admirer,' Mina ran straight back to the dorm to get ready.

After Ami said farewell to Darien and Serena she went off to her dorm to start her project. While she was working on it she heard a knock at her front door. She finished the sentence she was writing and got up to open the door, when she was there she saw a very handsome Greg on the other side of the door cleanly shaved wearing his finest clothes. Mentally her jaw dropped at the sight of him but she did not let her real jaw move.

After staring at each other for about a minute, Greg interrupted the silence by showing Ami what was in his hands. In his left hand was a white rose and in the other was a blue envelope.

"What is this?" Ami thought stunned.

"Open it." Greg said handing her the beautiful rose and deep blue envelope. She obeyed him at once and opened the envelope with ease trying not to look extremely curious. Within this blue envelope was two silver shinny tickets. Ami slowly took them out this time unable to stop her real jaw from dropping. It was tickets to the Queen Serena Theatre one of the most expensive theatres in Tokyo. The title of the movie printed on the two tickets was called Escaping Death Changed. This is a movie Ami has wanted to see for ages, as it is based on a case study they have been researching in Psychology class. This movie is about a man who worked on a railway station and one-day an unfortunate accident happened when a metal pole lodged the front of his brain. Miraculously he survived but it shattered his frontal lobe, which controls a person's personality. Before his accident he was a very friendly person then afterwards he became a mean bitter man. This case study was one of Ami's favorites as she found it very fascinating. Without thinking Ami wrapped her arms around Greg and thanked him.

"You are very welcome, I know you have been dying to watch this movie. Man the first day I met you you had mentioned it and I think you mention it at least once a day." Greg said letting out a chuckle.

"Oh am I that bad?" Ami said blushing. Being truly honest Greg said,

"Yes." Giving her a grin.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way." He said giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Shall we go?"

"Definitely!" Amy said running to her room to get changed.

"Where are we going?" Serena said blindfolded from the passenger's seat.

" For the last time I am not telling you." Darien said laughing.

"Ah we are here." Darien said parking the car then getting out of it and walking around to Serena's side. When he was there he opened her door and untied the material covering her eyes.

"We are here." Darien said helping Serena out of the car. When her eyes were focused she looked up to see where they had stopped and gasped. Darien had stopped outside Luna's Place a popular formal gown and shoe shop.

"What are we doing here?" Serena asked.

"Picking out a dress for you of course." Darien said grabbing Serena's arm and guiding her inside.

There were so many gorgeous gowns and in all different colours and styles.

'How is a girl to choose only one?' Serena asked herself as she gazed at them all.

"Does any catch your eye?" Darien asked following her around the shop.

"Darien you're buying me a dress? Do you have any idea how expensive most of these dresses are?" Serena said as she froze staring at a dress, making Darien almost walk into her.

"I am guessing you have found your dress." He said beginning to laugh as he watched how focussed Serena was when looking at this dress.

"It is so beautiful and oh my god touch it Darien it feels like pure silk. Ohhhh they have it in my size!" Serena said pulling it from its hanger.

It was a beautiful dress with spaghetti straps and a very low cut top part. It was skin tight till the lower waist where it flowed out and finished at the ground. The material was like silk and in the light shimmered a pinky-silvery colour. It was simply exquisite and Serena had fallen in love.

"Try it on Serena." Darien said.

"Oh but Darien look at the price." She said with a frown, she couldn't make him pay 3, 000 dollars just on one dress.

"I don't care what the cost is, you have fallen in love with it, I couldn't let the two of you part." He said in a sarcastic tone raising an eyebrow. Serena just stuck her tongue out at him then ran to the change rooms.

When Serena walked out of the change room wearing the dress, Darien suddenly couldn't breathe, she looked stunning in this dress. Serena blushed as she watched Darien's expression.

"We will take it!" Darien said to the shop assistant, snapping out of the trance Serena had put him in. The shop assistant then told them that they were having a sale that entitles a dress over 2, 500 dollars gets a free pair of shoes, so Serena picked a pink pair with silver gems, which suited the dress perfectly.

Once the dress and shoes were all rapped up they left the shop, Darien still partly dazed.

"Where to know?" Serena said loving the effect she had on Darien.

"Ahh yes back to the blindfold" Darien said unlocking the car to grab the blindfold. Serena just laughed and willingly let him cover her eyes once more.

Once Mina had arrived back to the dorm room she quickly looked through her closet to pick something to wear for her mysterious date tonight. She went to her closet and picked out a flowy orange dress that finished at her lower thighs. She quickly put her brush through her hair a couple of times then applied some lip-gloss. She decided she wanted the natural look. Once she was ready she looked at her clock and saw that she had forty -five minutes till her date. With butterflies forming in her stomach she decided to leave now before she changed her mind.

Once she was a block away from the restaurant she began to panic.

'What am I doing?' She thought looking at her hands. This could be some stalker and going on a date with him will only make things worse for her. Though Mina knew about the negatives of going through with this she just couldn't stop her curiosity. If she didn't go, all her life, she would be wondering who this mystery man was. So with that thought Mina began walking the block distance to the restaurant.

When she walked through the doors she went to the spot he had described in the letter, a table near the entrance of the kitchen. Then she saw him, on a table right near the kitchen with a yellow rose on the table just how he had said.

"Oh my god it's you. You're my secret admirer?"

Hey guys that's the end of Valentine's Day Part One, I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise the next chapter will be up quicker because I have the time to write again. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review ;)

Love ya all

Ash


	9. Chapter 9

Know The Person You're Sleeping With

VALENTINE'S DAY PART 2 

"Hey Mina." The man said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"I had no idea you liked me in this way Andrew." Mina said taking off her handbag and placing it on the table as she sat down opposite Andrew.

"Well I did try to send signals to you but you never seemed to noticed. So I decided being Valentine's Day I would take a major leap and show you how I feel, in a special way." Andrew said picking up the rose and handing it to Mina. She blushed immediately.

"Thank you Andrew, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." She said smelling the sweet scented rose.

"So have I impressed my lady?" Andrew said in an old fashioned tone. Mina started to laugh at Andrew's corny attempt to make a joke.

"I will let you know." Mina said smelling the rose again.

Once Ami and Greg's cab driver pulled up to Queen Serena Theatre Greg got out of the cab. He walked to the driver thanking him with money. Once the debt was paid he walked to Ami's side and opened her door.

"Shall we go?" Greg asked, reaching out for Ami's hand. She took it at once and they walked inside the huge old-fashioned building with a beautiful staircase in the middle, which lead to the theatres up stairs.

When they went inside they went to the refreshment stall. This stall had every sweet possibly made in all of Tokyo.

"Wow! What a selection." Ami said stunned, she felt her mouth water as she looked at a double choc fudge brownie on the third bench.

"What would you like to take in?" Greg asked holding her right hand.

"Those brownies look very nice, would you like to share one with me Greg?" He nodded as he stuck his hand into his pocket to get his wallet. Once they had their food they walked up another flight of stairs, which lead them to a beautiful gold hallway with red carpet.

"Ok the ticket says we are in theatre 32." Greg said lifting his eyes from the ticket to see what number they were at.

"Well this one is 29, so we can not be that far off." Ami said moving his arm to around her shoulder. They both blushed immediately.

"Well here it is." Greg said braking the nervous silence.

"Can I please see your ticket sir?" A man at the door asked. Greg did as he was told and showed the man both his and Ami's tickets. After the man stamped their tickets they walked inside the dark theatre. Greg's right hand still around Ami's shoulders making her feel safe and warm inside.

Serena was quiet in Darien's car this time. She did not nag him about where they were going, or if the blindfold could be taken off. This time she liked not knowing where she was going. She felt so lucky that she was given another shot with Darien, he is such a great guy.

"Ok we are here." Darien said reaching over to Serena and pulling her blindfold off.

Serena gasped as she finally recognized her surroundings. They were at Tokyo's Opera House.

"Wow Darien I have never been to the opera before." Serena said feeling excited.

"Yes well we better get you changed into that dress so we can go inside." Darien said walking her to the restaurant next door.

Again when Serena walked out of the toilets Darien looked at her stunned.

"I am loving this power over you." Serena said walking over to him giving him a wink.

"Lets get you to the opera shall we?" Darien said trying to snap out of his dazed look. Serena just laughed at his attempt.

Once they were inside Darien directed Serena to the front desk.

"A reservation for Darien Shields." Darien said in a very proper voice. The woman at the desk looked his reservation up then nodded.

"Yes, two seats on the balcony has been reserved for you Mr. Shields."

"The balcony!" Serena said in a loud whisper once they had left the front desk. She was trying not to sound so loud but was failing miserably.

"Yes I want our first date to be a very special one, now come little one we must get some binoculars " Darien said walking behind Serena putting his hands around her waist.

"This way."

Once they were in, their very on balcony, they sat down in the two chairs waiting for them.

"Oh Darien I am so excited about this." Serena said grabbing hold of his hand, showing him all her appreciation from her eyes.

"I am glad." He said giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Now shh it is about to start." He said letting out a smile while squeezing her hand.

"Oh my god Greg! That film was incredible." Ami said feeling more comfortable having Greg so close to her.

"Yes I must say even I found it very interesting." Greg said. Ami poked his stomach.

"I knew you would. Science is not always boring you know, no matter what Serena says." Ami said giggling. Greg joined her.

"Would you like to go for an ice-cream?" Greg asked admiring Ami's smooth face. She blushed once more. She just wasn't used to men admiring her as much as Greg has been doing tonight. But she didn't hate it.

"I would love to but I am just too full from the brownie." Ami said regretfully.

"Ok well I better walk you back to your dorm then." Greg said sounding a little disappointed. Ami nodded, she moved closer to him once they were outside. It had grown very cold outside and Ami felt warm being close to Greg. They walked slowly back to the dorm both not wanting the beautiful night to end.

Though as the saying goes 'all good things must come to an end,' so too did their date. They were about five metres from Ami's dorm room.

"Well Greg I thoroughly enjoyed tonight. " Ami said feeling butterflies form in her stomach.

"Yes me too." Greg said staring at Ami. A few minutes had gone by before one of them spoke.

"Well I better let you go." Greg said taking Ami's hand within his own. He kissed it slowly, then looked back up to Ami. She didn't want him to go, it was written all over her face but if she told him to stay what would happen? She wasn't ready for that answer. So she walked closer to him and gave him a passionate kiss goodbye before heading inside her dorm. She let out a sigh.

'I am falling too hard too fast.'

"Well, shall we order?" Andrew laughed as he realized what the time was. They had been talking for a whole hour and still hadn't ordered.

"Oh yes that would be a good idea. I mean they are probably closing the kitchen soon." Mina said joining the laughter.

She couldn't believe how much they had in common. Mina also couldn't believe how good it felt just being herself. She was not trying to act like anyone else to try and impress him, yet still had captured his interest.

"I will have the chicken ravioli with extra cheese and a glass of diet coke thanks." Mina said handing the tired waiter her menu. Andrew starred at Mina in disbelief.

"I will have the same except normal coke thanks." He said handing the menu to the waiter. Once the waiter had gone Andrew spoke.

"I can't believe it! You ordered my favorite meal from here except I have normal coke. See how much we have in common?" Andrew said still trying to capture Mina's affections. She laughed at this statement.

"Are you still trying to win my heart Mr. Furuhata?" Mina said laughing midway.

"Is it working?" Andrew said leaning over the table to be closer to Mina. She smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Maybe." She said looking away from him. Andrew didn't understand why it was taking so long to sweep her off her feet.

'I mean she isn't heavy.' He joked to himself trying to hide a smile.

"Well I guess I just have to try harder shall I? But anyway what's your favorite colour?" He said braking the silence. Mina laughed at his attempt.

"It's orange." She said. After Mina spoke their dishes arrived.

"Thank you." They both said together, making Mina blush.

Once they finished their meals they talked for at least another whole hour. Once this hour was up Mina grabbed her bag to get some money out.

"What are you doing?" Andrew said trying to stop her.

"Paying for my meal." Mina said beginning to roam around her bag again.

"No you're not. I am paying for this. It is like a date right? " He said trying to win her again. She couldn't help but laugh he was so funny, and all his attempts were making her even more found of him.

"Right." She smiled giving in.

"About time you realized that." He said jokingly putting a frustrated look on his face. Mina laughed again.

"I like to see you laugh." Andrew said admiring Mina's face and cheeks, which were beginning to redden.

"Well I like you making me laugh." Mina admitted. Andrew grabbed Mina's hands and rested them on the table. They began to stare at each other but not an uncomfortable stare.

"Excuse me, I am terribly sorry but we are closing in half an hour… " The waiter began.

"Yes that is fine, we will be finished in a moment." Andrew said before the waiter finished.

After another twenty minutes, Mina and Andrew decided to leave the restaurant.

"Oh wow Darien! The opera house is now one of my favorite places to go!" Serena said as they walked out of the opera house.

"Yes I have always liked it." Darien smiled placing an arm around Serena, trying to keep her warm in the freezing night. They quickly walked to Darien's car to limit the time they spent in the cold atmosphere. After about twenty minutes they reached Serena's dorm room.

"I am so happy Darien. Thank you so much for tonight it was so beautiful"

"You are welcome Serena. I really enjoyed it too." After staring at each other for about a minute Serena leaned into Darien and they shared a soft kiss, before pulling apart.

"I better go before I change my mind about taking this slow." Darien said taking his hungry eyes off Serena's face. Serena just laughed at his comment and kissed him goodbye.

Unknown to Serena or Darien, someone was watching them from afar…..

Hey guys sorry it took so long. I wanted it done a few days after the last one was updated but then the computer button that turns our computer on got jammed within the comp and so we couldn't turn it on :'( but it is all fixed now. I hope you all enjoyed and I will update as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys i am finally back! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Morning came as it does everyday, with it's sunshine emerging through the dormitory's windows. Three sleeping beautys began to wake from their slumber.

Serena released a long yawn as she began to stretch before getting out of bed. Mina and Ami awoke after hearing their friends loud moan.

"Man, can't you do anything quietly?" Mina asked as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Serena just stuck her tongue out before leaving the room to take a shower.

"Um Mina can we talk please?" Ami said sitting up ready to get out of bed. Mina just looked at her for a moment, then gave up and nodded.

"I have been trying to tell you this for such a long time now." Ami began trying to think of the best words to use.

"Look i know what you are going to say, so to stop you feeling awkward trying to spit it out i will give you my response." Mina said picking her hair brush up with her right hand.

Ami just looked at Mina scared of what she was going to say but wanting her to say it.

"And..." Mina said torturing Ami.

"And?" Ami said feeling more tense.

"And i forgive you. I know you didn't intentionally hurt me and i know you can't ignore the way you feel. So i forgive you." Mina said as she begun brushing her hair.

Ami let go a little smile and nodded.

"Thank you Mina, i am very glad we can put this behind us i have missed our conversations." Ami said getting out of bed and heading toward Mina unsure whether to give her a hug or not. Mina released a smile also.

"I have too." Mina said hugging her newly come friend. Serena walked into the dorm and caught sight of her two friends hugging.

"Oh thank you lord for making these two idiots realize they both want to be friends again so i don't have to feel the tension boil in the room every night." Serena said in a chirpy voice as she raised her hands up high looking at the ceiling. The other two girls began to laugh.

"Someone had a good night last night i see" Mina said eying Serena's behavior.

"Yes it was magical." Serena said as she begun reliving the memories.

"Anyway i have to go, i am meeting Darien before class, see ya girls later." Serena sang as she exited the room.

Serena begun humming as she walked down the isolated corridor.

'Hmm... This is strange where is everybody?'

"Have a good night last night?" A dark, masculine voice said from behind her. The lights began to flicker. As a reflex response Serena stared quickly at the flickering lights until they finally went out. Serena could feel her heart beat wanting to pound out of her body. The corridor was dark and silent. Serena's breathing quickened.

"Who's there?" Serena said in an extremely shaky voice.

"Forgotten me already i see?" The voice from the shadows replied.

Serena didn't answer she was frozen in fear.

Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the shadows. She screamed but no one seemed to be around.

"Get away from me!" Serena screamed as she wriggled trying to free herself.

"I would stop that if i were you." The stranger said. Serena's eyes was adjusting to the light and she saw the figure's arm wave in the air. Suddenly the lights came back on and she could see her capturer.

"How did you do that?" Serena asked him.

"I have changed Serena, i have changed to show you a much stronger person then your new boy toy." The man said.

"He is not my boy toy, i love him, more then i ever loved you!" Serena yelled in the mans face. The man's face grew red from anger, he waved his hand again and Serena felt her chest grow tight.

"You have no idea who you are messing with now, i told you i have changed. I am a much stronger person now." He said as he waved his hand again. Serena felt the tightness disappear.

"How did you do that?" Serena asked in intense fear.

"Me to know and you to never find out, i got these powers to win you back, or to kill you it is your choice." The man said his eyes glowing red. Serena screamed not able to understand how he had done that.

"Seiya what are you?" Serena said eyes wide open, mouth quivering with fear.

" A member of a different race from far away. Our mission in life is to rule the universe. I want you by my side Serena, as my wife."

"Dream on pal, thats never gonna happen" Serena said turning her head away trying to hide her fear.

"I will get you one way or the other Serena, if you come of your own free will it would be much easier." He said slowly as he bent down and softly kissing Serena's cheek. Electricity flew, she had never felt this way when he touched her, what was he doing to her?

"Till next time Serena..." Seiya said as he began to vanish. The lights in the corridor slowly became brighter and people began walking through it.

'Had it been a dream?' Serena asked herself, but she knew the answer. She knew better and knew what she had experienced was definitely no dream.

"Serena are you ok?" Darien said as he put his hand around Serena's waist. Serena shrieked and snapped out of her thoughts to find a very startled Darien to her left.

"What on earth has gotten into you today, you are so jumpy." Darien said as he rubbed his now very sore ear.

"I I I am sorry Darien, i am not completely sure what is wrong with me. I think i just need a good rest. Um so i won't be going to your lecture i hope you don't mind." Serena said feeling guilty for keeping the real reason for why she was distressed from him.

But how could she tell him, he might understand that she is bothered because Seiya is back in her life but how to tell him about the supernatural part. He would think she was crazy. Man she thought she was crazy!

"Ok Serena if that is what you need, i will see you tomorrow then?" Darien said with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh yes tomorrow bye Darien." Serena said walking away from him without looking back.

'I wonder what is wrong.' Darien thought as he watched Serena's retreating form become smaller as their distance away from each other increased.

Once Serena arrived at the dorm she went into her room and plopped onto her bed. Mina and Ami had already left for their classes, which left Serena all by her self with her thoughts.

She just kept replaying the scene with her and Seiya. The wave of the hand, the eyes becoming an impossible red. She tried to explained it with logic but only got as far as red contact lenses. This logic however could not explain the fact that when he waved his hand things just happened.

Coincidence? Not likely too many things happened, the flickering of the lights, the lights turning off, the lights turning on to a dim, the tightness she felt in her chest, the tightness leave her chest, the lights becoming bright once more, the amount of people who just seemed to come from no where.

And where was everyone when she was screaming they must have been able to hear her in their dorm rooms. Maybe he froze them.

'Shut up Serena, i thought we were trying to find logic behind what happened not find new powers he may possess.'

Serena gave out a sigh. She had become exhausted after her run in with Seiya. She began to fall asleep.

'Maybe i will wake up and find this whole incidence to be a dream' Serena thought as she fell asleep.

"_Hello Serena" The same terrifyingly dark voice said from the shadows._

_Serena turned around unable to see him but knowing exactly who it was._

"_How can you be here i am.."_

"_Dreaming, yes you are. And you are dreaming about me not your wonderful Darien."_

"_No you came into my dream didn't you!"_

"_Wow you know me so well, see i told you we are meant to be." The dark voice said as he wrapped his arms armed her waist. Serena could feel his breathe on her bare neck. It felt so good._

_'no it doesn't' Serena thought as she tried to fight it._

"_You can't fight me i am too powerful, just give in Serena let me love you."_

"_No! No! I won't ever, now get out! Get out of my dream!" Serena yelled, feeling both terrified and powerful. _

"_Serena, Serena" She heard him say over and over._

"Serena, Serena..." Ami said with concern for her friend. Serena woke up terrified she screamed and pushed Ami away from her. Ami fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh my!" Ami said as she felt pain rise from her bottom. Serena came back to reality and realized what she had done.

"Oh Amy i am so sorry." Serena said helping her friend up.

"It's ok, it must have been some dream you were having." she said steading her feet.

"You have no idea." Serena mumbled under her breathe.

**Well i hope you liked it, i thought i would put a major twist into it. So make sure you review and tell me what you think. Till next time bye guys. **


End file.
